Batman: The Serpent's Tale
by shadowsteed
Summary: A new rising rogue is forming a new home in Gotham City. And it is with her help, that the terror of Gotham will be able to try and unleash his terrifying revenge. Will the Batman manage to stop them both, or will he finally pay the ultimate price?
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo everyone and welcome to my new story. I'm introducing my new DC character, so I hope you will like her. :-) This fanfiction is going to be a series of many short chapters. Writing a long chapters can a tiring proces, and I would like to update as often as I can. So, let's get on with the story..._

**Chapter 1.**

_Two weeks ago, Blackgate Prison, 18:48_

It has been a few hours since officer McBrian entered the room, and since that time, his attempts to get on with his task have been less then futile. Only God knew why his superiors got the idea that it should be him doing this interrogation when he was in this city for a mere two months only, and although they assured that this was going to be and easy job, it wasn't.

The woman in front of him didn't seem much harmless to him, now that they actually got her out of her costume. She was small in her stature, lightly buildt, with long blond hair, and a deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the darkness of the room. It was those eyes that mostly unnerved him. She seemed to be watching his every step, and although he already gave some unpleasant questions, she didn't seem to be nervous at all. It was more like the other way around.

"Ok, let us start again, shall we?" he said and he turned to her fully, leaning on a table she was sitting behind. She smiled. It was kind and gentle smile, one that showed pretty well that she was absolutely calm, that she wasn't afraid.

"By all means, sir." she said, still smiling. Even her voice had a soft, gentle tone, and her calm and relaxed demenour managed to spark a bit of anger in the young officer.

"Three hours ago, you were apprehended by the GCPD in the Gotham Labs. The record sais that nothing was stolen and nothing valuable has been broken." Seeing that her only answer to his words was another smile, he continued.

"Now your obviously new to Gotham, as we don't have any previous record of your criminal activity. But we do know who you are a what you do from he Central Database. What I would like to know, is to what exactly have you been doing in that laboratory."

The young woman in front of him did nothing at first, but after a minute she sighed, and slowly unfolded her legs before looking up at him.

"I'm very sorry officer, but that is really none of your business..." she said, and leaned back in her chair. "Alright." she answered, trying to cover up his growing annoyance. "You can play the tought type, if you want. It won't do you any good. I have all the time in the world."

"Actually officer, you don't."

The voice that was suddenly heard from the door, didn't belong to anyone who McBrian knew, and so he turned around to look at whoever came to disturb them, and it that moment, a small dark flew through the air and jabbed itself in his neck. He didn't even have to time to took it out before he suddenly fell to the ground, holding his head while breaking in a series of terrified scream. The woman he was interrogating stared at him for a moment, before she raised her eyes to look at the man who just stepped through the door. The next second, recognision appeared on her face, and for a little moment, fear. But then, she slowly started to smile, in an interely different way than before, for this smile clearly showed how happy she was at the moment.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." she said, and she stood up from the chair, kicking it to the side. The figure stepped gracefully into the room and reached out to her with a hand.

"A surprise indeed, my dear. Now come along, we should not be here any longer, and there is much you and I have to talk about."

She smiled and bow her head in a respectful manor, before taking his hand, letting him lead her out of the place, stepping over the body of the dead officer. She didn't have to notice the look of pure terror on his face to know what killed him, and frankly, she didn't care. All that was important now, was her freedom.

"By all means, my new friend." she said, following him out of the room and into the night outside. "Lead the way..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_One week ago, Arkham Asylum, 20:55_

"Heading home tonight?" Thomas Gavin has been a guard in Arkham Asylum for a few years now. He was a favourite one as well. Not much among the patients but certainly among the rest of the staff. He was a kind, and funny guy who always cared first for the others. And so it was a rather sad that his life was about to end this night. In Arkham, the day was supposed to end in 21:00, it was the time when all the patients were put into their cells to sleep and the whole facility started to calm down. Gavin was usually the one guard that would stay here the longest time to check on things, or the one who would frequently take the night shift, so the others didn't have to do it. He didn't have any family to spend his time with, and so he devoted his life to work, to keep the people in Gotham safe by keeping an eye on the criminals within these walls. Tonight, however, he was planning a nice, long sleep in his bed. Lately, the days in Arkham have been straining, especially after the Scarecrow's recent escape.

He was curently sitting in the security office with one of his fellow guards, Henry Jackson. Jackson was a big and strong man and it was no secret that he would rather work in Blackgate, but for now, he was stuck here.

"Yeah, Jackson, everything's good, you can go, I'll just do one last round around this wing and then I'm out of here." The two friends laughed together as the bigger one of them get up and left. Gavin sighed as the sudden silence filled the room, and then stood up too and walked out of the door to check on things one last time before he'll leave as well.

The corridor in front of the security room was quiet, save for the slow buzzing of a security camera near the entrance. It would be impossible for anyone to get into that office without being recorded, and yet, suddenly, the silent corridor was filled with soft footsteps...

Thomas knew immediately, as soon as he entered the security room to collect his things, that something wasn't right. But opening the door, he never had time to react, as suddenly something struck him from behind. Something small, and sharp. And then another. A minute later, he was lying on a the ground in a pool of his own blood, three bolts embedded in his back.

_Arkham Asylum, 21:15_

"And you say you just found him like this?" Henry Jackson genuinly shocked look was enough for his superiors to believe him, and still, the circumstances were more than strange. When mr. Jackson returned back to the office to take his forgotten car keys only minutes after he left his collegue there, he was devastated to find the man obviously murdered. It was a horrific sight, but the weird part is, the security feed from that time showed absolutely nothing, and absolutely no-one entering the room between the time officer Gavin left the room and time he returned to it, and the room window was too high, even if it would be possible to climb the wall at all. So the main question was, how could the murderer possibly get in the room without being seen?

"Perhaps some error in the security camera?" asked one of the other remaining guards. "No, impossible, I checked on any possible errors twice already. The camera is functioning normally."

"Then tell me how the killer got into the room! Or do you really want to start believing that he commited suicide by shoving three arrows in his own back?" Dr. Bartholomew was the last doctor in Arkham this evening and he was as horrified as everyone else. He was fond of mr. Gavin, and the terrible way he died combined with how many weird things were around his death, have moved him deeply.

"They are actually crossbow bolts." a deep voice sounded from the window, and the three men turned to see the Batman standing there. No-one was really surprised as to how he already knew about the tragedy here, and they were glad that he was here. Perhaps now the situation was going to be resolved.

"Have you seen this before, Batman?" the old psychiatrist asked. "No, but the others did. The Central Database has a lot of records of cases such as these. The crime happened but there was no-one seen around the crime scene by any witnesses or any security in the time of the crime. No-one has ever found out how she does that but..."

"She?"

"Yes, doctor. She is highly known mostly in Starling City and Metrolopolis, and I'm sure she's been doing business in Gotham before. The GCPD just didn't have any idea what was..."

The Batman suddenly stopped talking as he noticed the horrified expresions on the faces of the people before him, and he slowly turned around to look at the security monitors. Immediately, his eyes went wide open, as he saw the row of open doors on the monitor. He jumped to the keyboard and with a click he switched the view to another camera, facing another cell block. Then, all stepped away from the monitors in shock, as they saw the doors the cells slowly opening, one after one.

In that moment, the Batman was already on his way down there. By the time he arrived, most of the patients were already loose, but those were not his prime concerns. Beating them all out of his way, he ran to the only section of the asylum that only mattered at the moment. But as he rounded that last corner, he knew that he was already late. The Rogue Gallery's ward was emptied.


End file.
